


Rin's Surprise Party

by Saelethil



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Comparison, Cock Worship, Hyper cocks, M/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: Rin's friends throw a surprise for him, to indulge his interests.  Another commission written for a friend.  Characters are intended to be aged up a few years to be legal.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ai, I told you that I didn't want to go to the talent show...” Rin grumbled as his jacket sleeve was close to being torn by the younger male's incessant tugs. “I have to finish the rosters for our first competition and have to study...”

“R-rin, you need to take a break sometimes.” The words were squeaked out, a blush on his cheeks as Aiichiro was still not used to the informality between himself and the older student. And there was something else. “Come on, just one night. I'll help you figure out everything about the swim meet tomorrow or the day after.”

“Fine,” Rin huffed and allowed himself to be dragged off. It was late, and Rin had (fortunately for those who had planned this) lost track of time as he worked on his new duties as captain.

Ai beamed and hurried off towards the standard gymnasium where the school's stage was against one wall. There were plenty of signs that advertised the talent show for six o'clock that night. As they made it to the double doors, Rin saw that it was ten. Where had the night gone? And shouldn't it be over? Before he could ask, he was shoved through the doors into the dark gym with only a few lights at the bottom of the stage to guide the viewers towards the seats set up. Most of the chairs had been pushed out of the way, which left room for a single one very close to the stage. 

“Tonight's for you. A special something to celebrate our new captain!” Ai smiled wide as he stood in the doorway to the gym and closed one of the doors. He peeked his head in the gap that was left and blushed beet red. “S-sorry, I kinda snooped in your diary, but you should love it.”

“My d-d-diary?!” Rin almost screamed with his own face crimson as he turned around just for the younger male to slam the gym door in his face. Rin reached out to grab it, but it was locked up tight from the outside. He was locked in here, and with a quick sprint he confirmed that the other doors had already been sealed prior to his arrival.

“Will the special guest please take his seat?” The voice came from some speaker that garbled it past recognition, and rose just enough to cut off a curse Rin was about to toss out about his situation.

“Just tell me what the hell is going on,” Rin demanded as he stepped over to the isolated chair while his hand rubbed at his hair anxiously.

“Just a special show for our discerning captain. We heard you have an eye for quality, so we're hosting the Samezuka Strip Show to show just how much talent we have!”

“The Same--- What?!” 

Rin's eyes shot wide open as checked out the stage. To answer his question, the red curtains parted to show off a few poles bolted down to the stage. Rin felt a twitch as he caught sight of them and what was to come.

Sousuke stepped out onto the stage, a sly smirk on his face as he reached a hand out to grip the pole and lean his body to the side. The skilled swimmer was dressed up in a rather strange outfit for a high schooler. A navy blue shirt was left unbuttoned to show off his toned chest and stomach, a golden badge pinned to the shirt to mark him as an officer of the law. The rest of the outfit was made to complete the illusion; creased, black pants that went down to well polished boots, handcuffs that hung out of a belt loop, a blue hat tossed on his messy and dark hair, and even a holster that was shaped for a gun but thankfully lacked any real firearm. Despite it all, it was obviously something fake and likely from a nearby costume shop. Even with the work put into it, the badge couldn't shine as brightly as a real one and upon closer inspection, it labeled Sousuke as a 'Panty Inspector.' That alone made Rin double take and rose the temperature in his cheeks.

“The Samezuka Strip Show. As our captain, you get to vote on best in show. And knowing just what fantasies you have, we know you won't be disappointed. You can even take home the winner...” Sousuke's voice seemed to purr as he spoke, which only made Rin sink back in the chair as he stared in disbelief.

“The... What are you talking about? This isn't...”

“And the first contestant has taken the stage! Sousuke Yamazaki has something special to show to our captain!” The voice's source could now be seen off to the side of the stage as he guided the ongoing events. Momotarou stood with a microphone in his hand, and to Rin's utter horror, he was also dressed up in the exact same police outfit. “Whenever you're ready, Sousuke!”

With a confident smirk, Sousuke tightened his grip on the pole and whirled around it once. As he moved, he slid his feet out of the boots and kicked them off to the side, where the younger red-head swooped in to grab them and get them out of the way. The dark-haired swimmer gave a wink that left Rin utterly speechless as he honestly tried to figure out if he fell asleep while doing work.

While he leaned away from the pole, one hand on the metal while he wrapped a leg around it for support, Sousuke reached down to his fly and slowly unzipped it. With a snap, he undid the button to the fly and the folds suddenly parted as something heavy popped right out of the open fly. Underneath the uniform, he wore a pair of pitch black bikini briefs, which stretched over the manhood tucked away inside. At the slightest hint of freedom, the underwear spilled out of the pants and hung down a bit with the weight of the bulge.

“H-h-holy... F-fuck, that... This... It can't be real,” Rin muttered out as he found that he had leaned forward the moment that bulged out garment had been revealed. This seemed to confirm he was either asleep or this was a dream come true.

“We heard the captain likes 'em big, so we rounded up the biggest ones we could find!” Again, Momo got a bit too loud over the speaker system and made Rin squirm about nervously in his seat, fearful someone outside the gym might hear that. Before he could protest, there was a horrendous screech as the red-head tossed the mic aside and ran over to join Sousuke on the pole. At Rin's confused expression, the second police officer held up two fingers and winked, “Contender number two, Momotarou Mikoshiba.”

With that, the newcomer leaned his shoulder against the pole as he fiddled with his crotch with both hands, struggling with the costume's fly before finally there was yellow fabric visible. Just like the first stripper, when his pants were opened up, the contents eagerly spilled right out. He wore a bright yellow thong, which slumped down far enough to show that the carpet matched the drapes in the Mikoshiba family as his pubic fur bursted over the top of his underwear. A hand went down to cup his junk before he pressed it down to reveal more of the crimson hair there, and as he released it, the plump bulge bounced a few times.

Rin's jaw was nearly on his knees with the way he sat in the chair. Just the sight of the younger boy with such a plump package had killed his mental processes for long enough that he didn't notice the next contestant in his private show. A hand clapped onto Momotarou's shoulder as yet another 'police officer' stepped onto the stage. 

“Seijurou Mikoshiba. Contestant number three,” he announced, the near identical image of the second swimmer, except he was a good foot taller and more built out in every regard. A hand went to his own crotch and slowly unzipped it as he held his little brother close.

“You don't even go to this school anymore!” Rin blurted out at the sight of the previous captain, his face completely reddened and covered in sweat as he tried to think of any reason to make it stop.

“I couldn't let my little brother steal the show. Besides, I do owe you for taking over after me,” Seijurou explained as he tried to fiddle with his pants before his brother sighed and reached both hands to help. There was a deep sigh from the oldest boy there as the tightness on his crotch was lessened the contents of his red and blue bikini briefs were no longer smashed, allowed to flop out between his thighs through his fly.

Rin slapped his hands over his face, and he tried to come out with something that wasn't useless stammers. How did they hide all this? Did everyone wear some super strong swimwear that didn't show off their bulges? Please tell him this was it. Yet, it was a nice show, and everyone caught him as he peaked at the four crotches through his fingers. Wait.

“Contestant four, Makoto Tachibana,” came the voice of a brown-haired beauty whose cheeks were as red as Rin's. He had won the muscle contest, so now it was time to see how he did here. His uniform was a bit different from the others; instead of pants, he had on some rather short shorts, the button already literally broken off to allow his green underwear to spill out unimpeded, showing off the glorious size of it.

“Y-y-you don't even go here at all!” Rin shrieked out as his fingers clawed down his face. He looked about to pop with embarrassment, yet it was obvious that his eyes eagerly darted about to take in the sights. Deep down he was trying to judge them, even if he didn't want anyone to know that. They were all so plump, and at this distance all he could see was that they were BIG.

“I think the captain needs to see a bit more so that he can pick out who has the best package,” chimed in the older Mikoshiba brother as he pushed the others away from the metal pole in the center of the stage. He slid against it and lifted his legs up so that they wrapped around towards the top and he was upside down, which caused his bulge to bounce about in rather plain view as he pushed out his toned stomach.

“Nah, I think he just needs to be made to look. He's being too shy about all this,” Sousuke replied before he jumped down the side of the stage and walked over to the folding chair as Makoto followed him. Both of the large males grabbed Rin's wrists to pull his hands from his crimson face and yank him towards the stage, where they lifted him up despite his struggles against it. Rin soon found his hand bound around the pole on the stage, some fake handcuffs locked tight on his wrists. The chain was actual metal and unable to be broken, and to Rin's horror as he glanced down, he saw that they were padded cuffs intended for bedroom play. One of these guys had obviously shopped for their costume at an adult store.

“Let me go! This isn't... Isn't...” Rin began to protest until he felt both a hand on his crotch and something massive on his backside.

“Now, now, Rin. We're doing this for you. Just enjoy it. We want you to get what you want, even if we all want a piece of you. When we found out you liked -big- guys, we had to try our shot.” Sousuke was the culprit, the one who pressed his black briefs against Rin's pants and wrapped his arms around to whisper directly to his ear. “You get to choose between the biggest guys in all of Iwatobi.”

“Hell, probably the biggest in all of Japan,” Momotarou added cockily as he stepped to the opposite side of the pull and reached forward to press his own filled-out underwear right against Rin's bounds hands.

Rin struggled against the handcuffs as he glanced between the four young men that surrounded him and were desperate to show off. Then he felt something against his fingers and he went rigid. Slowly, his digits began to feel against the shorter red head's loins. They pressed into the fabric to feel the flesh beneath, as if he tested to be sure that there was nothing stuffed in there.

“So... Uhh, you're saying I have to figure out who is biggest...?”

“Yup!” chimed in Momotarou.

“And I... Get them... As in date or...?”

“Whatever you want, stud,” Sousuke purred out before he gave Rin's rear end a quick swat. “And you don't have to guess. We're gonna show you. Whatever hunk of meat you like best is your's.”

“Let's make sure it's unbiased. Wanna know who has the best dick for real,” the previous captain muttered as he walked over and wrapped a blindfold around Rin's eyes.

As the world was dark around him, Rin heard some thing shuffle about as the others got their pants down fully. Someone exclaimed, “What the fuck?!” before he was forcibly hushed by hands over his mouth. There were a few more gasps and a few groans as Rin heard them as they exposed and worked their manhood to get everything nice and ready for him. After a few minutes, the cuffs were unlocked and he was guided to sit down on the stage, yet the blindfold was left secure over his face.

“What the hell is that?!” Rin exclaimed as something heavy hit his shoulder. There was no response, yet he got his answer as he gingerly raised his hand up to make sure it was what his first guess was. It was a penis, and a massive one at that. It was thick enough to make it difficult to wrap his fingers around it and he began to run his hand down it to find the base, which took a while given the length. He tried to inwardly count how many inches, a crude estimate that used his finger made him swear it was over a foot.

Thwack! Rin felt another dick fly into him, but this one was purposely swung at his face with a good amount of force, which may have just come from the size of the thing. Another cursory feel with his hands gave him similar info; it was real, was extremely large, hard as a rock, and covered in prominent veins. He got to the foot mark on it with his guesstimates before he felt two other members in his vicinity as they brushed against the sides of his head. Shakily, his hands rose up to feel them up and report back the same information to his overloaded brains.

“F-fuck,” was the only word that could slip from his lips. His pants were tenting as much as his more average shaft could muster and just being surrounded by four giant men was enough to nearly send him over the edge. The only person he had ever admitted his size fetish to before was his diary, but now, despite how much he hated that they knew, part of him wished he had let it slip before now that he knew that four of his close friends had monsters in their pants that he could have had. His jaw gaped a bit as he lifted his head and his hands slowly stroked the two newest additions as he tried to size them up. “So.. So fucking huge.. You guys are unreal.”

“Need some help judging?” Makoto asked before something fell onto Rin's lap from above. It was a wooden ruler swiped from some classroom. 

Rin began to use the ruler, which quickly proved to be not much help at all. The first cock was longer than the foot that the stick measured. The second had the same problem, as did the third and fourth. There was some laughter from above as Rin discovered how futile the ruler was, but it only made him all the hornier. He went back to the first and pressed the ruler to the owner's crotch and began to do more careful finger estimates to hopefully get a good idea of just how far it went beyond the measured foot.

The first cock came to be about 15 inches long total, give or take. It was nice and plump, and the tip of it was like a faucet that just never ceased to dribble pre-seed.

The second came to just a bit more, 16 or 17 or between those two. It was much thicker than the others, though. A powerhouse hole wrecker from Rin's dreams. He knew this one would leave him wide open and unable to sit for a week if he took it.

The third came to a bit more than 19, and like the first, there was a large droplet of pre-seed that hung out of the tip constantly, and once it fell it was soon replaced by another. Rin dared to let it fall on his face and felt the clear liquid slide down his features and then landed on his pants which were already damp.

The last one Rin had a bit of trouble with. He figured they seemed to be standing in order of length, but even his fingers couldn't stay steady enough to count inch after inch after the ruler. He finally stopped and pressed a finger where the ruler ended, lifted up the measuring stick, and placed its beginning where his finger rested and found that this cock was over 24 inches long.

Rin's hands shook for a moment, then he dropped the ruler. He dashed forward and wrapped his lips around the length, his jaw unable to fully take it in past the head given it was thicker than the first and third (the second still owned in the width category). After a few tastes, the owner pressed a hand to his head and pressed him away. Rin reached up to the blindfold and yanked it away. His freshly freed eyes rose up to meet Sousuke's who gave him a wide grin.

“No contest. This.. This... Fuck.. You've grown, Sousuke.” Rin tried to make gestures to establish his point, but the winning cock spoke for itself, it was a whale of a dick.

A quick glance told Rin what he needed to know. The first cock belonged to Momotarou, the second to Makoto, and the third to Seijurou (it seemed the size and waterworks ran in the family). But the one who trumped them all was Sousuke.

The group pulled Rin up to his feet and pressed him right up to Sousuke's chest. The dark-haired boy wrapped an arm around his captain's waist to hold him close as the losers started to hand Rin a box of condoms, a dildo that still didn't measure up to their smallest, and a large bottle of lube, all of which he struggled to hold onto. 

“Twenty six and a half, if you wanted to know the exact,” Sousuke purred directly into Rin's ear which made him drop everything right there.

“Our dorm. Now,” Rin growled out. The winner was his, after all, and just the exact number drove him so wild that there was no more room to stammer or blush (okay, his cheeks were still pretty red). He needed Sousuke's serpent and there was no time to waste.

As Rin turned to leave, the winner bent down to grab up the dropped supplies and started after him. Suddenly the red-head turned and bared his sharp fangs as he glanced between the others. The two Mikoshiba boys slowly rubbed their members and apparently planned to jerk off alone while Makoto simply tried to stuff everything back into his underwear, which was nearly impossible while he was hard. Even if Sousuke had won, they all sported the most delicious slabs of meat Rin had ever seen, and were all beyond his wildest dreams.

“I expect to be in bed for a while, so tomorrow night's training will be in my dorm. I expect all four of you to be there,” Rin ordered.

“Yes, captain!”


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his surprise party and a long night with the winner, Rin demands his team show up for practice. (This chapter was also commissioned, by a different person than the original story who wishes to remain anonymous.)

Rin wasn't quite sure where the entire day had gone. All he knew was that he was incredibly sore and that he wasn't quite satisfied. The night before had been quite an adventure, where almost everyone he knew had revealed that they had found out one of his biggest secrets and that they all fit his criteria for what he loved most in a sexual partner. From his diary, it was discovered that Rin was a massive size queen, and several of his friends showed off just how hung they were all for his pleasure.

Then, Rin had dragged his roommate, who had somehow hidden that he was larger than every single one of Rin's favorite porn stars, to bed and thoroughly enjoyed Sousuke's whale of a cock for the entire night and most of the day. Sousuke was exhausted and laid back on the lower bunk unable to really do much else besides snore away the start of the evening.

Even though Rin's partner had nothing left in him, the red-haired swimmer still worshiped that length for its sheer size, even as it flopped uselessly across Sousuke's muscular thigh. Rin's nose pressed to it, to give it a sort of Eskimo kiss, before his tongue darted out to make sure it was completely clean of any semen from their earlier fun. Even though it was soft, it was still bigger than Rin's own manhood; the redhead knew he was no slouch at ten inches hard, but Sousuke's massive prick had to be a foot long even while it was flaccid. His eyes slipped closed as he remembered when the huge cock's owner had told him the exact measurement the night before. Twenty six and a half inches at full mast. The number sent a chill up Rin's spine and he had to give the foreskin-covered tip a light kiss.

If nothing disturbed him, the captain could just enjoy this cock for hours on end without a care. Unfortunately, he had forgotten he had made plans. Fortunately, those plans were with people who had dicks larger than Sousuke's flaccid shaft, which could distract Rin until the winner of last night's competition could get it up again.

Rin jumped up as he heard a knock on the door. It took several moments for the haze of paradise to lift from his mind, and he checked over his shoulder to see that the noise hadn't roused his roommate. He'd ridden that stud beyond the point of exhaustion. Oh well, it was time to give Sousuke the rest he deserved, while the captain got to be as greedy and sate his needs.

“Just a minute,” Rin called out, as he leaped from the bed and glanced around the room for a few moments. Even if he had dirty plans, he couldn't risk the chance that whoever at the door wasn't involved in them. Or that a passerby might catch too much of a glimpse. The redhead grabbed a pair of shark-print briefs and simple gray sweatpants to yank on, as he made his way over to the door to open it.

“Rin-chan!!” came the voice of the youngest male present, a bright-eyed and shorter redhead who leaped in, put his arms around the captain, and swung himself into the room. Momotarou beamed, as he held onto the captain still. “We couldn't find Sousuke, but we're here for the 'training' you promised us! I wanna use your cl---”

A hand went to his face to silence him before Rin hissed out to scold him, while his cheeks had grown red.

“Sousuke is here, but asleep. And wait till you close the door before you go shouting about... All that.”

Rin turned his attention back to the doorway, where there were two more swimmers. One had darker hair and a blush that gave Rin's cheeks a run for their money. Around his shoulders were the arm of the previous captain for Rin's team, who had dragged Makoto here after the other had tried to ditch them out of embarrassment. Seijurou shoved the largest boy inside before he closed the door behind them all and gave Rin a small thumbs up.

“We're all here for ya, captain,” Seijurou chimed in before he put his hands on his hips. Even if he had technically graduated, he still wore his team jacket and a black and red speedo. A speedo where he wasn't somehow hiding his size anymore, so the front of it bulged rather obscenely.

“Don't call me captain, it's weird,” Rin retorted before his eyes slowly traveled down to the other's crotch and he went completely rigid. “And you wore that here?!”

“Figured ya'd like it,” the previous captain said with pride. “And I see Sousuke out of commission, so that makes me the prime stud here, doesn't it?”

“I g-guess...” Rin began to stammer before he was shoved aside by Momotarou.

“Hey bro. You're forgetting the stud we had to yank over here.”

“You don't have to bring me into it. I'm fine if he wants to be the biggest...” Makoto tried to step back, but he found Momo's hands on his pants. Makoto had been fully dressed in his school uniform (the only one of them not from Samezuka), at least until the younger swimmer had his way with his pants and had him down to some light green briefs below the waist.

“No, Makoto, I wanna see again,” Rin spoke up to bring them all in line. His eyes darted between the briefs and the speedo that were exposed for him, and both bulges enticed him greatly. He cleared his throat to take a more authoritative tone which he normally reserved for actual practice. “I want you and Seijurou to compare. And Momo, go ahead and get down to... Whatever you're wearing underneath, too.”

To be honest, he had no idea what the younger Mikoshiba would have on under his pants, given the short redhead was something of a loose cannon. At least till he hopped away from Makoto and tossed his shirt away and dropped his pants to show off his yellow and purple speedo.

Rin gave Makoto a wide grin, which showed off his unnaturally sharp teeth. The giant swimmer swallowed once, before he nodded in return and worked to finish the job that Momo had started. First he unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped it off, to show off his chest that put the others in the room (except the sleeping Sousuke) to shame, before he quickly shed his pants the rest of the way, to step out of them and leave a small pile in the corner of the room that was his uniform.

Seijurou tossed his coat onto Makoto's pile, before he stepped closer to the (slightly) taller male and wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist. The previous captain moved right into Makoto's personal space, to press their sides and hips together, Seijurou on Rin's left and Makoto on the right. The small bump of their hips was enough to make both of their clothed bulges visibly bounce, even while the contents were still soft.

“Inspect away, captain,” Seijurou called out, and there wasn't a protest to that this time, given the captain was completely distracted by how both of the crotches swayed about so close to one another now.

“Right,” Rin said, mostly to make himself focus as he had to raise a hand to wipe away a tendril of drool from his lips. Without any hesitation, he was down on his knees before the two larger swimmers, with his attention focused on their meager garments. A hand raised up to each bulge, to give a sort of test to the fabric, to feel how heavy each bundle of manliness was, and was delighted to feel a good amount of heft just from their size.

The captain dug his hands into the swimwear and underwear, and yanked both down simultaneously. Instantly he was smacked in the face with two fat pricks, and even though they were only half hard at the moment, they swung forward to smack him in the cheeks. Rin just licked his lips a bit dumbly as he was lost in the size of his friends, not even minding that their cocks had struck him in the face. Hell, he enjoyed that a little, actually.

“Man, you sure are eager for some real, big cock, aren't ya?” The former captain teased the current one, as he reached his hands down to grip both Makoto and his own dicks. He gave each a small shake before he took advantage of how pliant they still were to smack Rin across the face with them again, this time purposefully. “I wonder which you like more...”

Seijurou then held each shaft steady, while Rin's hands pumped up and down each as they swelled up and added inch after inch of more rigid meat. His eyes went wide as they both easily eclipsed his own dick – which was raging hard in his sweat pants despite how spent he had been moments ago. At the very least, even if this guys outclassed him, he had the stamina to please each and every one of these hung studs.

“Are you sure it isn't... Too big?” Makoto wore a blush on his cheeks as he glanced down at Rin, and then sharply jerked his head away, still a bit nervous about all of this. The brown-haired stud had heard from several partners that he was far too large to penetrate them.

“Let's see if they're too big for 'em,” Seijurou said proudly as he pressed his cock as close to Makoto's as he could, to compare the two of them while they were both offered to Rin. Seijurou's cock rode out ahead, as it reached a full 19 inches, or maybe 20. There wasn't a ruler handy, but it definitely beat everyone in the room in length, except for the snoozing whale. “See, it can't be too big. Mine's bigger, and Rin wants it.”

Makoto pouted for a moment before he reached down and gripped his own manhood, that reached out a few inches less than Seijurou (Rin guesstimated a good 17 inches, which his guess was pretty good given how much he obsessed about size). Yet, despite that it was shorter, it was quite a bit thicker all around, a rather plump monster that made a soda can seem thin.

“They're both huge. And I love that. I can take both of you,” Rin spoke as he leaned in and pressed his lips to first Makoto's cock head, then to the other one presented to him, a low purr to his words as he tried to help ease the shy giant into this, while he complimented both of their prime pieces of meat.

To illustrate his point, Rin opened his mouth wide and swallowed the very tip of the previous captain's length, to suckle upon it without any of his strangely sharp teeth interfering. He'd had plenty of practice with this apparently. Seijurou released both of the cocks in his grip, to allow Rin to have full access to both.

“You really love them big, don't you? I had my doubts with Momo told me, but...” The older of the two Mikoshiba boys glanced down to watch Rin open wide and take down more of the thick length. And he could see Rin's drool slip down his lower lip and to his chin as he hungrily took Seijurou's cock into his mouth. “Man, you're a real size queen, Rin. And don't worry, we've all got plenty to give ya. Even Momo.”

There was a muffled response, though it was impossible to figure out what Rin had to say with his mouth full of dick. There was a tinge of annoyance to his tone, as he was talked down to, but admittedly, he couldn't really deny any of what was said. So, instead he responded to Seijurou's teases in a different way. With a plop, he allowed the first cock to fall out of his mouth, already covered in his saliva more than halfway down. Now he focused on Makoto's length, and as he did, his eyes went wide in shock. While he had quickly fallen for Sousuke's sheer indomitable length the night before, he hadn't noticed just how much girth there was to Makoto's meat until he was face to face with it. Perhaps it was just the close proximity that made it seem larger, like the camera angles in porn, but he honestly had a few doubts that it could fit in his mouth from just how wide it was. Yet, that prospect just turned him on all the more, to know that such a massive fuck pole existed and was right here for him to enjoy. Slowly he parted his lips, as he kept his eyes up on Makoto to gauge the tall swimmer's enjoyment, and moved forward to guide that thick length towards his tongue. There was a wince up above, and Rin knew that it was due to his teeth – Makoto was far too thick for him to keep those chompers out of the way fully. With a deep breath, Rin opened his jaw even further than he thought possible, straining it to take in the first few inches of Makoto. Already, his eyes watered as saliva dribbled down his chin. Now it was a personal challenge. He had to take all of Makoto.

“When do I get a turn?” Came the youthful Mikoshiba's singsong voice, as he swung his hand down to smack Rin's rear end as he was squatted on the floor before the other studs. The resulting jiggle had the youngest of the bunch entranced, as he let out a low, “Oooohhh...” to answer his own question. The hand returned to Rin's ass, where it quickly dove in under the sweatpants there to push them down and out of the way. The hand clapped against the plump and firm cheek there a few times, before he had his fingers crawl into Rin's underwear, where they began to probe against the hole that Sousuke had been using all night. “D-damn.”

Rin didn't oppose to the advances that happened behind him. In fact, he lifted his rear up to meet Momotarou's hand as it roamed into his shark-print underwear, even as his primary focus remained on the two men before him. While he couldn't get all of Makoto's cock into his mouth quite yet, he was pleased with his progress – over a foot of the overly fat fuck meat had made it past his lips, which caused his eyes to roll closed with pleasure at the flavor and that full feeling he loved so much. Once he was past that point, he pulled back, to take just a moment to breath before he dove down onto Seijurou's shaft again, to let it slide deep into his throat. While it wasn't as thick, which was a relief at first, it did go on for longer, several more inches to try and swallow. After a few passes, Rin felt his nose touch the previous captain's clean shaved crotch, where he paused for several moments, to show off how long he could hold his breath and to enjoy that entire length.

As Rin worked on pleasing these two orally, Momotarou had yanked those sweatpants and briefs down enough to expose Rin's hole. It winked at him, as it dripped a bit of Sousuke's seed. The sight drove Momotarou wild, who crawled up behind Rin and revealed his own fifteen inch dick, the tip oozing pre-seed without end. Unlike the two above who allowed Rin to take his time, Momo was a bit more excited to get into all of this, and saw how Rin was already well stretched out and lubricated from a night with the most hung stud on the team (at least in length). The youngest member present hopped right to it, where he shoved his cock head into Rin's hole, before he drilled the rest of his cock into his captain's hole. A low groan came from his mouth as he felt himself disappear inside the warm hole. It felt perfect for him, given he was a lot smaller than Sousuke, but he loved that sensation as he'd never had an easy time with even a toy that promised it was made for extra large cocks.

Momo's actions caused Rin to lurch forward even more, his lips pressed to Seijurou's cock as the sudden and quick humping made him grunt and wince just a bit, even though he'd been opened up plenty already. Quickly he pulled off, determined to reach his goal of engulfing Makoto with his throat. Rin licked his lips once before he glanced up to Makoto with eyes that seemed to plead the much larger swimmer for help.

“D-don't be gentle.. This is supposed to be... T-training for you, too. Grab my head, Makoto. Fuck my face, use that fucking amazing dick,” Rin tried to be commanding, to take his role as captain. Although, it was a bit difficult with Momo bouncing against his ass, and with his face covered in his own slobber and Seijurou's pre-seed.

Makoto gulped once, and slowly reached a hand out to grip Rin's head. A nod of approval was given from Seijurou before he slipped behind Makoto and put his hands on the other stud's waist to help guide him, and cause Sei's dick to slip up between Makoto's cheeks.

“Go on, you've got the bigger dick, he can't take it without help,” the previous captain guided Makoto along, as he admitted that Makoto was overall larger thanks to how incredibly thick that shaft was.

Makoto gave a soft nod, before he spread his legs a bit and suddenly yanked Rin forward, halfway onto his seventeen inches. Another pull and Rin's lips were past the foot mark, as far as he could get on his own. And then Makoto put more pressure on the back of Rin's head, to yank the redhead further and further down. Fifteen inches and Rin began to gag harder than the entirety of Seijurou's cock had caused. A lusty, gurgled moan came from Rin's throat, and he tried to pull himself the last few inches, before Makoto got the signal and rammed himself in until the base of his crotch was against Rin's lips.

As Rin felt his throat stretch, and found out how truly big Makoto was inside of his mouth, he felt himself cum. Hard. His asshole constricted, and soon enough Momotarou also hit orgasm and filled Rin from behind. Yet, neither of them stopped; Momo kept up his frantic pace and Rin continued to hungrily devour Makoto and press his rear up to meet Momotarou's eager fifteen incher.

With Seijurou's guidance, Makoto began to move his hips in time. Although he couldn't keep up with Momo's speed, he started his own quick rate where he force fed Rin his cock time and time again. Once he was set up, Seijurou stepped aside and began to enjoy himself with his own hand, before Rin reached up to handle that for him. Rin's face was soon a mess of tears, saliva, and pre-seed, but he continued to moan in bliss and allow Makoto's dick to have its way with his throat, as he focused on keeping his teeth far enough out of the way. His jaw was beyond sore, but he did not care one bit. Rin was in heaven enjoying Makoto's fat cock.

“Nngh.. R-rin, it's coming,” Makoto managed to get out, far too nervous to speak in time to give proper warning. Makoto's cock felt like it actually grew fatter as seed traveled through it. Several shots of his thick seed soon fired directly down Rin's throat.

Before Rin could relax, Seijurou's cock began to fire as well. The previous captain's manhood let loose a stream of cum that splashed all over Rin's face and hair, to make an utter mess of everything. The older Mikoshiba seemed to carry far more spunk in each load than Makoto was capable of, as he continued to give Rin a one man bukkake while Makoto's shaft flagged and flopped free of Rin's face. That Mikoshiba stamina came to play, as Momotarou came again, to dump another hot load as far inside the captain as the younger brother could manage. After that second orgasm, he slowly slid back and collapsed onto his rear behind Rin as he panted, lost in utter bliss.

“You guys are so big.. So virile,” Rin managed to mumble out, his eyes still closed but both of his hands on Makoto and Seijurou's private parts yet again, to rub over the erections that steadily waned. Even soft, both of these studs were massive. “We gotta keep up this training.”

“Yeah, you guys gotta learn to keep up with Rin and me,” came the voice of Sousuke, who everyone had assumed had still been asleep. Rin snapped to look up and see the dark-haired swimmer standing beside them, and he'd obviously seen enough.

Sousuke's twenty six and a half inch cock stood hard and proud above Rin's head. While he'd been tuckered out by Rin's earlier insatiable behavior, it was ready to go again after he watched everyone else start their practice.

“Ready for round two? This time with an actual big cock?” Sousuke asked as he glared down at his roommate and the mess that masked his form.

“Hell yes,” Rin replied. His eyes darted about, but they settled back on Sousuke's manhood no matter where they went. He jumped over to grab it and nuzzle against it with his cum-coated face. There was a small glance back before he ordered, “Makoto. I want you to stretch my hole, see if you can do it better than Sousuke with that fat dick you've got there. Mikoshibas. Let's see how much you two can cum. Sousuke... Your perfect cock can do whatever it wants. Whenever. Wherever.”

There was a round of “yes sir!” before everyone got to their tasks, and Rin's dreams came to life yet again.


End file.
